


Unbroken

by Crazyshipper221b



Category: Big Hero 6
Genre: Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Hiro, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Not Incest, plot divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7312252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyshipper221b/pseuds/Crazyshipper221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember that scene at the beginning of the movie? This is what may have happened if Tadashi hadn't rescued Hiro on time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbroken

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: this fic deals with rape/non con. Nothing is graphic, but be careful.

   Tadashi threw down his screwdriver and flopped onto his bed, grinning madly at the ceiling. He couldn't believe that after the long, LONG months of research and engineering and failure, it was finally finished. It worked. Tadashi knew that Baymax would revolutionize health care. Something that _he_  created was going to help so many people. He thought that his heart had started to sing, until he realized that his heart sang the Attack on Titan theme song.

    Tadashi sat up on the edge of his bed and pulled his phone out of his pocket. The screen showed a three year old Hiro with a cheeky grin, face covered in ice cream. Tadashi smiled at the picture, but then dread pooled up in his stomach. Hiro never called him when he was out unless...Tadashi answered the phone.

    "Hey Hiro, what's up?" Attempted casualness. The voice that answered was small and trembling and nothing like his brother's.

    "D-dashi?" It whimpered, and Tadashi's heart leapt into his throat.

    "Hiro! Are you okay?! What's wrong?!" This was some nightmare. It had to be.

    "Dashi...please...help me." Hiro's voice broke and Tadashi's heart went with it.

     "Hiro, I'm coming, okay? I'm coming. Everything's going to be fine. Just stay awake. Listen to my voice." Tadashi held back tears as he used the GPS on his phone to track down Hiro. The tears lost their fight with the gravity when he saw that Hiro was in an alley of a place he recognized as a bot-fighting joint. Tadashi slammed his door open, leaped down the stairs, shoved a shocked Aunt Cass aside, and jumped on his motorcycle, speeding the familiar route towards the unfortunately familiar place, for once not giving a shit about the speed limit, and whispering soft reassurances to Hiro over the phone the whole way.

..................................................

     Hiro could barely remember his name. All he felt was the pain. Everywhere. He knew they had left, the sound of traffic yards away was dull and muffled, but it still felt as though they were on him, ripping, touching, tearing, hurting, never stopping...his only anchor was the voice of his brother coming from the phone that had slipped from his fingers which were slick from blood and...Hiro rolled onto his aching side and vomited, the bile burning his throat and mingling with his blood and tears. _Why?_  Hiro thought as the rise and fall of his brother's voice drifted into his ears of its own accord. //Just...why?//…............................................

     The day Hiro came into the world, Tadashi did not believe in pain. He did not believe in sadness, or loss, or misery. All he believed in was the little pink babe that was screaming like a banshee, oblivious to how important he was to the boy holding him. Even when their parents died, Tadashi could keep going, because the little toddler that saw mice in rats and honeybees in wasps assured him that there were beautiful things in the world. Tadashi had vowed to do whatever he could to shield the child's light from the wind and rain, to never let it waver or dim. Now, as he stared down at his little brother's broken, naked body in his arms, he realized that someone had pinched that light right out.

    Tadashi numbly dialed 911 and answered all of the woman's questions in a dull monotone, never removing his eyes from the face that even when unconscious looked so, so scared. When the ambulance arrived he clutched his brother so tightly that the nurses had to pry Hiro from him. He followed the stretcher to the ambulance. //Why?// Tadashi thought as he watched the all too shallow rise and fall of his brother's chest marred by tubes and wires. //Just...why?// -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

      When Cass got the call, all she could do was cry. She walked through the cafe, still with the phone to her ear, and she cried. Angie extracted the phone from her as one might a sharp object from an infant, talked to the people for a minute, then offered to drive her to the hospital, and she cried. She clawed her way into the passenger seat, not noticing as Angie buckled her seatbelt for her, and she cried. She clung to Angie's arm and melted out of the car, and she cried. She collapsed on a chair in the waiting room, and cried so hard that a nurse came and asked her if she was okay. Angie told the nurse that Cass was Hiro's aunt. She cried. The nurse gave her a pitying look and said that Hiro was in surgery, and she cried. She fell into Tadashi's arms as he rose to catch her, crying with every inch of her small body, and wailed,"Why!? Just...why?"

......................................... 

    "No, you don't understand, he...he's only fourteen, and...you have to let me go with him!"

    "I am sorry, but we have to take him into surgery."

    "Surgery!?"

    "I'm afraid so. The patient is in critical condition...ruptured artery...severe abrasions...have to be prepared..."

     Tadashi's vision blurred, and he sat down in his chair, putting his head in his hands and ignoring the doctor's continued rant of his baby brother's injuries. At some point the doctor faded out, leaving him to accept this new part of his life that would change everything.          

     Eventually Aunt Cass staggered in clinging to a ruffled looking blond woman and sobbing her eyes out. Tadashi silently pulled her into his arms, taking this time to compose himself. He needed to be strong. He needed to be strong for Aunt Cass, and he definitely needed to be strong for Hiro. He wanted to go to him so badly it hurt. It felt as if his heart had torn itself out of his chest and was already there in the hospital room with the younger boy. But he had to be strong. It would destroy Hiro to see him broken. He needed to be solid. So he sat down with Aunt Cass in his lap and comforted her, his body working independently from his mind.

    Hours later, a grim faced doctor approached them, telling them that Hiro was still unconscious, but in good condition, and that they could see him. Aunt Cass woke up and cried some more. The doctor said he would take them to Hiro's room, but Tadashi had already found out the number and ran all the way there.

    When he got to the room, his hand shook as it gripped the cold, metal handle. He knew what had happened to Hiro, and he couldn't bear to see him that way. //Your brother needs you. Be strong// He reminded himself. Tadashi took a deep breath, and opened the door.  

    What he saw knocked the breath right out of him.

    Hiro's normally pale skin didn't have a single spot on it that wasn't blue or purple or black or red. His lips were split and swollen from abuse. Patches of his hair had been torn out. And that was just what he could see. He staggered towards his baby brother and sank down in the chair next to him, taking Hiro's fragile hand into his own calloused ones.

    "Oh Hiro..." The child gave a soft moan, and his eyes (well, one of them anyways, the other was swollen shut) fluttered open, gazing up at Tadashi.

    "Da...Dashi?" His voice was so small and shaky Tadashi could barely make out what he was saying. The teen smiled sadly.

    "Hey little bro." Hiro stared up at him, lower lip trembling. Silent tears ran down his bruised face. "Oh Hiro. I'm so sorry." The engineer very gently drew the shaking boy into his arms. Oh god, he was shaking so bad. Tadashi didn't miss how Hiro tensed up and began struggling weakly, so he laid him back down and held his hand instead, whispering comforting words to him, telling him how sorry he was and how much he loved him and how everything would be okay. Tadashi didn't even believe himself. Aunt Cass came in at some point and began blubbering about how she was a horrible aunt, which just upset Hiro more. The boy was full out crying now, harsh, wet sobs, something Tadashi hadn't seen him do in years. He just stroked his hair, forcing away tears of his own. He had to be strong. Be. Strong.  

    Eventually, Hiro's weeping seemed to quell until he was staring at the wall behind Tadashi with haunted, unblinking eyes.

    "How are you feeling, sweetie?" Aunt Cass asked, her tone soft. Hiro didn't answer. "Hiro?" The boy shrugged.

    "F-fine," he mumbled.

    Aunt Cass and Tadashi exchanged glances in an attempt to assemble a response to that when they were interrupted.

    "Ah, I see he's awake!" An overly cheerful voice chirped from the end of the room. A brunette nurse with a name tag that said "Wendy" pranced into the room, spreading fairy dust in the form of a switched on light and a vase of flowers. Hiro squinted from the sudden brightness and hid under his blankets. "My name's Wendy, and I'm your nurse. I'll be taking care of you while you're here. If you want anything, just ask me, alright?" Hiro's blankets twitched a little in what Tadashi assumed was a nod. The nurse looked at Aunt Cass. "Are you Hiro's guardian?" Aunt Cass hastily wiped her eyes and answered.

     "Oh, um...yeah. Yes. I am."  

     "Great!" Sang Wendy. "I just need to talk to you for a few moments outside." Aunt Cass looked panicked, so Tadashi quickly stepped in.

     "Um, actually, it might be better if you told me...she...uh...should stay with Hiro." The nurse seemed puzzled, but quickly regained her composure.

    "Okay, sure! Just follow me." Tadashi followed the cheerful woman outside of the room, internally preparing himself for whatever was in store. She stopped a little ways down the sterile hall from the door. "So have you ever dealt with a child who was molested before?" The word knocked the wind out of Tadashi. He had avoided it until now, but at this point he had to accept that what was happening was reality and not a cruel dream that he could melt away with a cup of hot chocolate and some Coldplay.

    "N-no," he stuttered.

    "Alrighty then! Well here is some information you'll need to know about taking care of him mentally." She handed him a pamphlet. On the cover was an image of three grinning girls jumping rope in a field of flowers and the words, "Getting Better: Fast!". Tadashi stared at the pamphlet in shock. "So, visiting hours are actually over, but you can come back tomorrow from eight to twelve, and then from five to nine. Kapeesh?" Tadashi looked at her, startled.

    "Wait, but...could I stay with him? I can't leave him on his own." Wendy frowned, her eyes dancing with sympathy.

    "Well...I assumed your aunt would, but you are over 18, so...sure. Why not?" Tadashi gave a ghost of a smile.

    "Thank you so much."

    "You are very welcome young man. Now, tomorrow the police will be talking with your brother. You may want to be present for that." Tadashi felt a surge of panic. Hiro had been at the bot fighting ring, probably breaking the law again.

    Wendy misunderstood, and smiled understandingly. "We held them off until tomorrow because we figured Hiro wouldn't want to answer their questions so soon after..." She cleared her throat. "Anyways, you don't have to worry about that now. In fact, it may be better for your aunt to deal with it." Tadashi nodded.

   "Thanks again."

   And with that, he went back into Hiro's room.

    Aunt Cass was not happy to be kicked out, but Wendy insisted that no more than one person could stay with Hiro. So Tadashi said his goodbyes to her, and after like five "one more hugs" for both of the boys, she trudged out of the room. Tadashi turned to Hiro.

    "It's getting late. You should get some sleep." He brushed the hair out of the haunted child's wide eyes, kissing his forhead, his heart breaking when he felt his brother flinch away. "Do you want me to take the couch, or... I could sleep with you if you want?" Hiro hesitated for a moment, but then reached a tentative hand out to the older boy, and looked away to avoid seeing Tadashi's reaction. Tadashi took his hand, rubbing gentle circles in it with his thumb. "You want me to stay with you?" He asked, just to be sure. Hiro gave a small nod.

    "Y-yes please..." Tadashi smiled.

    "Of course sweetheart. I'm just going to go turn out the lights. I'll be right back." He walked over to the door and flicked off the switch, but froze when he heard the panicked whimper from Hiro's direction. He quickly turned the light back on, revealing a wide eyed Hiro clutching at a pillow, his shallow breaths morphing into hyperventilation.

     "No, please no! I can't! Not again! NO! TADASHI!" Tadashi was there in seconds, grabbing Hiro's hands to keep him from injuring himself or ripping out his IV.

    "Hiro! Hiro, it's me. It's Tadashi. Your onichan. It's alright otouto. You're safe now." Hiro threw himself at Tadashi and buried his face into his shoulder.

    "Dashi..." He sobbed.

    "Shhh...it's okay. You're okay little bro. It's over now." Tadashi repositioned them so he was sitting up on the bed with Hiro in his lap, crying into his chest. He stroked his hair with one hand and rubbed his back with the other, and began to sing a song that their mother always sang to them when they were children.

    "//Wandering child of the earth

Do you know just how much you're worth?

You have walked this path since your birth

You were destined for more

There are those who'll tell you you're wrong

They will try to silence your song

But right here is where you belong

So don't search anymore

You are the dawn of a new day that's waking

A masterpiece still in the making

The blue in an ocean of grey

You are right where you need to be

Poised to inspire and to succeed

You'll look back and you'll realize one day

In your eyes there is doubt

As you try to figure it out

But that's not what life is about

So have faith, there's a way

Though the world may try to define you

It can't take the light that's inside you

So don't you dare try to hide

Let your tears fade away

You are the dawn of a new day that's waking

A masterpiece still in the making

The blue in an ocean of grey

You are right where you need to be

Poised to inspire and to succeed

Soon you'll finally find your own way.//"

    By the time he reached the end of the song, Tadashi had tears streaming down his face. He looked down at the wisp of a child in his arms, and was relieved to find him asleep, nestled against him. Safe. The engineer smiled sadly, then swaddled Hiro in the scratchy hospital blanket and laid down with him on the bed. At that moment, gazing at his brother's bruised but peaceful face, Tadashi swore to himself that he would never let Hiro be hurt again.

 

Song is "Wanderer's Lullaby" by Adriana Figuerina. Look her up, she is absolutely amazing!! :)


End file.
